


“单向”暗恋

by Ashley999



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley999/pseuds/Ashley999
Summary: [预警]双性基/生子/双向吃醋/误会现代养兄弟AU，前期微虐，HE反应迟钝“直男”我喜欢你但是我就是不说 锤 × 弯成曲别针胡思乱想小可怜 我喜欢你但是我就是不说 基双方都以为自己陷入“单向暗恋”小虐怡情，后期会甜回来





	“单向”暗恋

说真的，Loki今天有点兴奋得睡不着，明天就是他18岁生日了，Odin家一向家教很严，他和Thor成年前每个生日的场所和邀请的对象都得经过父母的同意，好在他就要成年了，Frigga说服了Odin这次Loki的生日都由他自己决定。

甚至一个月前，Loki就已经开始琢磨要去哪儿度过这个仅此一次的成年日，这必须得是个惊喜，他打算向Thor表白。

Loki早就仔细斟酌过这事的可行性，他可绝对不会承认这是怀春少男的冲动行事，活到这么大他可从不做没把握的事，尤其当天是Thor从小最疼爱的弟弟人生独一份的18岁生日，任他提什么条件，Thor怕不是都会点头答应。

他们从小一起长大，分享拥有的一切，甚至当初Frigga为Thor第一天上幼儿园准备的裤子都要一人滑稽的套上一个裤筒，过了这么久这事还总是被母亲拿出来调侃。

如果那天Thor表现出一丝丝的犹豫，他一定会立刻装出委屈巴巴的表情，如果可以的话，还可以来点眼泪什么的那就更棒了，Thor绝对抵挡不了那个，他一定会立刻同意的，再装腔作势的用无辜的嗓音挤出句“Brother”，没准还会意外收获一个法式热吻，我们纯情的Loki对那已经肖想很久了。平时明里暗里的套Thor的话，误以为是弟弟不善表达自己的关心，Thor总是老老实实的全盘托出，所以对哥哥的感情生活他可谓是了如指掌。

当然，Loki和Thor也并不是什么亲生的兄弟，Loki的计划也不是想让Odin老头一棍子把哥俩送进医院。他的亲生父母生前是Odin夫妇最亲密的朋友也是商业上最优秀的伙伴，在他还在流着口水咿咿呀呀的哭着要奶喝的年纪，他的父母为了帮Odin家谈一场生意，遇上一场空难至今连尸首都没能找回来。

Odin和Frigga从小都把他当做亲儿子一样看待，甚至比Thor更疼爱自己，要是他的计划成功，Odin老头子最多克扣他半年的生活费外加一顿打，这和能拥有Thor一比简直是不痛不痒了。

要说他什么时候对Thor产生了些奇奇怪怪的超越亲情的旖念，算起来可还都得怪Thor，从他记事开始，只要Thor在家，睡前势必会到他的房间来扯扯被角顺便来上一个晚安吻，少年软软糯糯的嘴唇贴在他的脸颊上，轻轻的一碰带着鼻尖温热的吐息，全部，全部都是Thor的味道，暖烘烘的跟太阳似的。

后来他长大了，明白“喜欢”意味着什么的时候，每当Thor给他一个甜蜜的吻，胸口的欲念就像他逐年窜高的个子一样汹涌，学校里对他频频示好的姑娘只会让他局促和沉默。青春期每一个春梦都是Thor，也只有Thor，醒来时湿濡一片的裤裆并不让他觉得丝毫羞耻。

他曾无数次设想过，是否自己的兄长也与自己一样，虽说他对于情爱还尚是懵懂，但是女孩们对他从不吝啬的夸赞总是让他对自己的吸引力深信不疑，Thor是喜欢他的，是吧。不然他不至于上周在得知他今年的生日计划的时候，除了例行的晚安吻，还附带了一个拥抱，贴着他的耳垂说“等我回来”。Loki用他的小脑袋使劲想了想，正常的兄弟并不会这样做的，对吗。

Thor已经大三了，正忙着学校安排的实习，从上周开始便跟着这次实习的小组一起出差。从小对穿着都很随便的哥哥换上正经的白衬衣和黑西装的时候，Loki不由的觉得自己呼吸更加困难了一些。他故意无视了被Thor迷住的一半理智，扯着哥哥的领带扬着头宣布了他安排的这次生日的活动，示意Thor应为被邀请而感到无上荣耀。

Thor总愿意配合他那只能用可爱来形容的挑衅，宠溺带着笑意的“My pleasure.”让我们青涩的少年冒出点不衬一贯高贵的绯红，从不服输的他此刻竟想落荒而逃了。

眨眼明天Thor就要回来了，Loki又控制不住的在被窝里又翻腾了几次。连两人服装他都已经妥帖的准备好了，浅蓝色的情侣西装，还特地嘱咐佣人熨烫过两次，这么有纪念意义的日子必须得穿得体面些不是吗。

他的哥哥一向都有点蠢，小时候两人闹脾气，Loki故意在Odin和Frigga面前告他的状，挨完了一顿打，明明疼得龇牙咧嘴还装出一眼就能看穿的愚蠢假笑，摸摸他的头说“没关系Loki，不要担心，一点都不疼。”拜托，谁担心他了，他只想来检查看看他有没有被Odin打死罢了。还有几次踢球的时候，明明是Loki技术不佳砸碎了邻居家的窗户，在Frigga青着脸审问的时候，Thor都是先站出来，别以为这样他就会心存感激，这家伙甚至都没有提前与他商量，被Frigga揪着耳朵去邻居家道歉的时候，他才没有觉得有那么一丝丝愧疚。  
父母眼里，Loki一直都不需要操心，而Thor总是大大咧咧的带来不少麻烦，即使这才是他们亲生的孩子。一次一次又一次，Thor总能包容他所有的骄傲和任性，就像每一滴水的最后都会融入大海，而他所有的心绪所有的喜怒哀乐都紧紧的与Thor相连，短暂人生为数不多的美好回忆都被他愚蠢的哥哥塞得满满的，一点点空隙都没有多余。

 

黑夜很快过去，生日这一天终于到了，Loki是被手机给震醒的，一条条快速滚动着的生日祝福。他主动结交的朋友不多，大都是别人主动，他懒得拒绝，也算是有一帮关系不错的伙伴。Loki懒洋洋的翻了个身，眯着一只眼睛滑动着主页上的信息，花了半分钟都没有找着心中想看到的那条，困意也醒了大半。猛的坐起，仔仔细细的查看着手机的所有留言，这周几乎没给他打电话就算了，没想到他的蠢哥哥居然连生日祝福都没给他发，这不得不要给他点小惩罚了，比如，取消今天的晚安吻什么的，Loki忿忿的想。

Loki包下了Jothuheim大楼的顶层用来庆祝，这帮大多并不熟稔的朋友现在正忙着在泳池边晒太阳和烧烤，真是无聊透顶，Loki翻了个白眼继续窝在又大又软的沙发里。

因为一点小心机，Loki几乎邀请了整个年级所有受欢迎的女生，当然Thor的也没有放过，即使Thor因为他的学业而拒绝他常常来自己的学校，但这并不能阻碍Loki想要了解Thor所有人际的企图。如果今天表白成功，当着所有人的面宣告他的所有权，既堵上了他们喋喋不休的嘴，这群女人想要觊觎他的兄长的小心思也可以就此罢休，这样一石二鸟的计划简直能让Loki乐上天。

他准备了一点好酒，拜托Fandral帮他弄到的，听说还可以用来助兴，Thor从不允许自己碰酒，今天晚上总算可以名正言顺的让他闭嘴，想着要是把酒混进哥哥的果汁，如果Thor能穿着自己为他挑的蓝色西装操他……Loki不知羞耻的打着他的小算盘，殷红的舌尖在柔嫩的嘴唇上轻轻的划过。

一直到太阳落山，Thor依然没有给他打过电话。他的这帮好像有用不完力气的朋友在试图邀请他无果之后，不仅吃下了将近三十斤的烧烤，在泳池玩了无聊的潜水比赛，还在楼上蹦了几小时的迪，轰隆的音乐声甚至让Loki觉得有些耳鸣，现在总算是还他了片刻安静的躺在身边沙发上。Loki有点烦躁，但又不愿拉下脸面主动拨打兄长的电话，他已经有点生气了，Thor现在应该立刻马上好好哄他才对，如果能说上几遍“我每天都在想你”，他大概才能勉为其难的原谅他。

将近吃晚饭的时候，Sif试探性的问，“Loki，你哥哥……今天怎么还没来？”Loki被突如其来的问题弄得有些措手不及，正想着该如何措辞为兄长开脱并不显得自己并不在意的时候，身边的一个并叫不出名字女人突然凑过身来抢先一步回答道，“唉Sif，我还以为你挺关心Thor的呢，没想到你连这都不知道。Thor上周和Jane一起出差，前几天又刚刚确认了关系，Thor好不容易追到女神，现在肯定忙着约会呢吧。”

“Jane？”Sif被这爆炸性的消息搞得有点懵。

“对啊，你没看到Jane的ins这几天一直持续在秀恩爱吗，说真的我可真嫉妒她，长得美就算了，家世还这么惊人，现在还独占了这么优秀的男朋友，我们系的女生都哭死了，话说Thor的身材也太好了吧，我们班那几个男人简直没法看。”

 

Thor……和Jane Foster……在一起了？？？

 

Loki有点楞愣的抓过一边的手机，从上周Thor离家开始，Jane Foster的ins每天都在发布两个人亲密的合影。一起吃早餐，买咖啡，散步和加班，最新的一张停在18个小时前，一张十指紧扣的照片，文字配了两颗爱心。

啊……怪不得……怪不得过去每年都坚持零点准时发送愚蠢祝福信息的家伙昨天晚上破天荒的毫无动静，怪不得出差的这一周就只有刚开始的两天给自己和母亲打了电话，怪不得都到了这个点连鬼影子都没有出现。

他还担心了整整一天，怕他的蠢哥哥是不是为了赶回来参加他的生日会而遇到了什么麻烦，哈……作为弟弟，他是不是还得发条信息恭喜他的好哥哥追到了喜欢的女人。  
那两颗鲜红的爱心刺痛了Loki的眼睛，突然涌出的液体让他连手机的屏幕都看不清了。

Loki你真的像个笑话……

是吧……Thor Odinson早就有了喜欢的女人，而且这并不值得与他这个领养来的兄弟分享。Loki直到现在才恍然发现，他们都已经长大了，而Thor也有了自己的秘密，无话不谈的年纪早已经抛下他很远了。

他居然还不知羞耻的精心策划了一场告白，这简直可笑至极，如果被Thor知道简直会到处和别人炫耀，“你们能相信吗，Loki Odinson，我那个眼高于顶的弟弟，他居然喜欢我！”

在他被那点见不得光的喜欢折磨得辗转难眠的时候，他的兄长也许就躺在别的女人身边，感叹于找到了真爱，他温热的手掌，宠溺的目光，低沉的嗓音和炙热的吻都是别人的。他会与他喜欢的女人分享余生，而他，与Odin和Frigga并无差别，都只是他的亲人罢了。甚至，他们之间都没有血缘的联系。

Loki难受得捂住面孔，突如其来的消息像是一记响亮的耳光，把他从幻想里剥离出来。他居然妄想Thor有着和他一般的龌龊心思，会对自己的兄弟存有欲念，如果Thor知道，他会不会对像怪物一样的自己避而不急。

他的兄长和所有正常的男人一样，喜欢女人。而他，却是一个喜欢自己哥哥，甚至幻想他的哥哥用什么姿势操他的变态。

他用最后的一点理智快步从客厅离开，才不至于当着众人的面失态。

 

他在二楼起码呆了快一个小时，直到他的朋友快坐不住上来查看情况。他像一个被抢走了一切的孩子，就像某一天他无意中得知Odin和Frigga并不是他的父母，而他真正的亲生父母早已化成灰尘消失在这世上了，那时候的他懵懵懂懂，但是眼泪早在他弄明白一切之前噼里啪啦的砸落下来，就像一把生锈的小刀硬生生的从他的胸口剜去一块肉。

那点爱，那点温暖，都是偷来的，是仁慈的恩赐。

他不敢，也没有资格任性，去索要本不该属于他的东西。

在几乎崩塌的世界，那个不知所措的孩子直到Thor的出现而再次获得了阳光。他是他的太阳，热而滚烫。他不怕烫，即使被灼伤了皮肤，那也是他的救赎。

今天，他失去了Thor。

骄傲是他的底线，即使心脏被撕扯得四分五裂，汩汩的流出血水，他依然会高高扬起脑袋露出轻蔑的眼神，他要告诉所有人，这点东西Loki Odinson不稀罕。他从不允许自己为任何一个人流泪，但是唇齿间传来的咸涩让他明白，喜欢是可以改变一个人的，把他变得奇怪又陌生。

十多年的朝夕相处，Thor总是愿意顾及他的感受，此刻Loki仍认为，Thor心中至少有那么一个角落是属于他的。不论是否是那个女人或是Jane Foster的一面之词，他一定要他的兄长亲口告诉他这一切。如果确实如此，他愿意处理好那些惹人讨厌的喜欢，安心的做Thor Odinson最疼爱的弟弟。他那点可笑的自尊不允许他像一个发了疯的怨妇去和他的哥哥纠缠不清，那太难看了。

Loki武装起最无懈可击的微笑下楼，在朋友们的欢呼声中吹灭了18根摇曳的烛火。他穿梭在人群之中，大声的调侃又放肆的大笑，笑得上气不接下气，Fandral轻轻拍打他弯下的后背，直到Loki抬起头，伸手揩去眼角的眼泪，“Fandral，今天我可真开心啊”。

 

TBC


End file.
